Cardcaptors
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura, a ordinary girl had been looking for her hairclip on the ground but couldn't find it. Instead she found the key to become a Card Mistress of Clow!


Chibi: Hi all! This is my first Cardcaptors fanfic! I hope you like it!

A girl with auburn hair and glasses is on the floor in a classroom searching for something she dropped. She sees something shine under her desk and reaches for it hoping its what she was looking for. But as soon as her hand closes over it a pink flash occurred.

"HOE!" Sakura yelled as the pink flash blinded her. Suddenly the flash disappeared and Sakura found herself on the floor still. She opened her hand to find a necklace that had a key that was embroidered with "Sakura, the card mistress". Her mouth dropped open. She suddenly notices her glasses is on the floor. But as soon as she bends down to pick it up, the lenses broke. She was scared; she didn't know what was going on at all. She stood up still clenching the key necklace and stared at the board. The words her teacher wrote, she saw it clearly. Before she couldn't see it without her glasses. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sparking emerald eyes including a girl with light auburn hair stared back at her.

"This is crazy, too crazy." Sakura muttered. She grabbed her schoolbag and dropped by her locker to get her rollerblades. Soon she was rollerblading home on Cherry Blossom street (Made that up) While she was busy admiring how the cherry blossoms looked she bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized as she got up. Just in time to see the someone she bumped into was a boy, she absolutely hated because he kept teasing her in school, Li Syaoran.

Li Syaoran's point of view…

Who the hell just bumped into me? As I look up I see a girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes ever, with auburn hair. Oh my gosh, she so beautiful like a goddess. I got to ask her out! Wait! What am I thinking! I'm supposed to be finding out what that pink flash was back in the classroom. This girl looks so familiar…who does she remind me of?

"Crap!" Sakura thought. "Why of all people HIM! Li Syaoran, the mysterious boy with striking amber eyes, messy brown hair that gets all the attention of the female population. Wait! Did I just say striking! What is wrong with me?" They spend two minutes looking at each other.

"Um…Sorry for bumping into you, I have to go!" Sakura apologized and roller-skated as quickly as possible away.

"Hm…ok, now that the beautiful goddess has went away…WHAT! The pink aura that I was sensing is GONE too! Crap! It must have been her!" Syaoran thought wildly. He chased after her.

"WAIT!" But it was too late, she was gone.

"I have to sense her aura." Syaoran thought.

"That was close…Huh? I feel something near me…" Sakura thought and turned around to see a girl that looked exactly like her except her hair was longer and darker and her eyes were shining aqua blue color thrusting a book into her.

"Hey! What you do that for!" Sakura demanded as the girl turned back and smiled at her then kept running. "Wait up!" she yelled as she rollerbladed after the girl. The girl was leading her somewhere familiar…GAH! Penguin Park! She speeded up and immediately knocked the girl down.

"What is UP?" Sakura demanded. She made sure the girl couldn't run away again.

"Open the book." The girl said and then knocked Sakura down and ran away at amazing speed.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled furiously. She looked at the book in her hands. "The Clow" it read. She saw it had a lock on it, and it could be only opened by a certain key. She grabbed her key necklace she found earlier and put the key in, the lock opened. Sakura opened the book just in time to be enveloped into a shining rainbow flash.

"HOE!" She screamed. Syaoran meanwhile had found out the location but as soon as he got there, he found out he was at the entrance of Penguin Park. He heard a scream then saw the rainbow flash, he ran inside. He saw the girl from before clutching herself with her eyes closed while cards surrounded her and went flying different directions. He suddenly realized what the cards were. The Clow Cards! He glanced at the girl again, she seemed to familiar. He gasped. It was Kinomoto Sakura!

Reviews please! The story's going to be a bit different…


End file.
